Rose Maria Way
by Rose Way
Summary: What is gerard had another dayghter from whn he was in his early 20's but never met her. My friend lucas said i look like gerard and in his words the illigitomate love child of gerard way. He is cool and right - ass, eyes, body shape sassyness, obsession wirh death, love for art amd singing style and many motr
1. Rose maria way

Hi my name if you can read the title of this book Rose Maria Way or that's what I thinks because I grew up in a city where I was known as Abigail cook no idea why but I am not like the family I was raised by. I have depression even known no one will take me to be tested. However my friend who has experienced it has said I am not what I as like back at junior school. I am currently year 10 in England I have so many reasons to think differently to people I know I was born a year , 2 months and 2 days before 9/11. I have reason to think my name is this instead thanks to my friends saying that I look like the musician Gerard way so I have been telling my friends to call me Rose but I have felt some one watching me when I'm alone. I am going to a Gerard way concert tonight I have a plan to talk to him since my friend scored front row and back stage tickets I can't wait for it YAY!


	2. home life

I sat on my own and hugged my self I was crying heavily because my family were hateful to me all the time I thought back to an incident at school

~•~flash back 6-7 years~•~ (don't remember much some of this is imagination and what a girl I was showing round that day told me)

I looked around I walked into the class room to talk to my teacher and I got. Cornered by a group of kids who had grabbed safety scissors and started grabbing my arms and slitting them from hand to elbow on the inside then left me for dead and washed the scissors outside in the corridor where there were sinks. I curled in a ball blood soaking my dress and skin. Emily , who I had been showing around, came into the class room and saw me came over asked me what happened and when I told her she ran to get a member of staff by now I had lost at least 3 pints of blood added onto the 4 pints from nosebleeds in the past. When the teacher arrived they took me to the main office to be taken care of and my parents called. They had to in the end emit me to the hospital from blood, I was stitched up and bandaged and missed 3 days off school and when I got back I got rude comments "I thought we got rid of you l", I thought you would revise we all want you dead", you're supposed to be dead already" none of the comments were dealt with at school, at home was another story, my dad said I brought it down on my self when a 6-8 year old would have trouble knowing that and would probably not be the case

~•~end of flashback~•~

I sighed maybe they were right that day I should be dead but I know I am a screw up no one loves at all but I have a few friends who trust me with their lives which I know means they are true friends but there only 3 of them Maria, Aimee and Selena. I sobbed got up and packed my bag I had been given tickets from one of my few friends called Lucas who said I looked like a singer and had gotten me front row and back stage pass to a Gerard way concert I grabbed the ticket, backstage pass, back pack of home stuff, suitcase of clothes and laptop and my phone and charger with my paperwork on my eyes and left the house to Aimee's house where her and her mum live. in 10 minutes I was sat with Aimee and her mum, I dropped out of full time school yesterday because our school is damn crap, I sighed and pulled my ticket and pass from my pocket and smiled I was in a week in Manchester I had a plan to get there and a plan home I was ready


	3. concertmeeting dad

I got to the concert hall after being on a train from home here I then had gotten a bus close to the arena and walked the rest of the way. I showed my ticket the person at the desk and said people hadn't been let in yet but since it was front row i could go straight in, I walked in and went to find my seat. when i sat down they had just finished sound check and were going back stage to prepare for the show when Gerard stopped and looked at me before shrugging it off and going back stage. I sighed and went on my phone listening to my chemical romance and smiled singing some words occasionally. i noticed other people walk and sit down and took out my headphones and put my phone away with my headphones when the concert started I smiled ans sang along to every song that was preformed and several times I noticed Gerard looking at me but I shrugged it off and when the concert ended I get my pass out and went with 10 other fans backstage and smiled and got to meet Gerard and his gang and it was awesome I got 3 signed posters and I loved it then i noticed a small note saying "I gotcha rose, I missed you" and his phone number underneath.i looked at him and he smiled, i grabbed my phone and texted the number

 _me_ : why did you call me rose only my online friends call me that

 _ **Gerard**_ : because its your real name

 _me_ : how would you know that?

 _ **Gerard**_ : I'm your dad rose

 _me_ : what?

 ** _Gerard_** : wait for the end

 _me_ : okay

 _ **Gerard**_ : I'll explain later

 _me_ : ok :)

I smiled and waited until we were told to leave and waited outside by the doors until Gerard and the others come out and smiled at me. Gerard walked over

"so do you want to come with us?"

"sure can we get my stuff from home and my friend's?"

"sure, lets go, where is it?"

"chesterfield a small town not far from here"

"lets go then"

"does your driver have a satnav?"

"yeah"

we got into the bus and I put my address in and we were on our way. I pet my guide dog calmly and patiently the guys gave me weird looks but I shrugged it off.


End file.
